dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego Batman: The Videogame
| Appearances = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** ***Arctic World *** *** *** Items: * * Lego pieces * * Vehicles: * | Story = Unlike other Lego games, Lego Batman features an original storyline, not based on any films in particular. Following a mass breakout at Arkham Asylum, Batman and his sidekick Robin (Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake respectively) must defeat all of their most dangerous foes, and foil their various plans. The escaped criminals have formed three groups. The story is split into three chapters, one for each group, whose leaders hope to achieve certain goals. In each chapter, the player controls Batman and Robin as they fight through hordes of henchmen to reach and defeat each villain, foil their plans, and send them back to Arkham. After clearing one chapter, the player is able to play it again, this time through the villains' perspective, controlling them and seeing how they carried out their individual plans. There is also a bonus hidden campain where the player plays as Batman Villans. The events of this missions are happening right before the main story arc. Gameplay The game features Batman and his sidekick Robin fighting their most dangerous foes, who have all broken out of Arkham Asylum and split into three groups to wreak havoc across Gotham City. The story is split into three scenarios, one for each group whose leaders hope to achieve certain goals: * The Riddler and his group (consisting of Clayface, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Two-Face) plan to stage a heist on the Gotham Gold Reserves. * The Penguin and his group (consisting of Bane, Catwoman, Killer Croc and Man-Bat) plan to hold up Gotham with remote-controlled penguin robots. * The Joker and his group (consisting of Harley Quinn, Killer Moth, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow) intend to destroy a cathedral and spread his deadly laughing gas across Gotham. In each scenario, the player controls Batman and Robin as they fight through hordes of goons and henchmen to reach and defeat each villain, foil their plans, and send them back to Arkham. | Cast = * Steve Blum as Batman, Joker, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, and Two-Face * James Arnold Taylor as Robin * Ogie Banks as Clayface and Mr. Freeze * Vanessa Marshall as Poison Ivy and Catwoman * Grey DeLisle as Harley Quinn * Tom Kenny as Penguin and Riddler * Fred Tatasciore as Bane * Dave Wittenberg as Scarecrow Also featuring * Chris Edgerly as Various voices * Keith Ferguson as Various voices | Notes = | Trivia = *Killer Moth is shown alongside Harley Quinn, who working for The Joker, although in the comics Killer Moth transformed into Charaxes before Harley Quinn's debut. *Several characters such as Ventriloquist and Scarface do not appear on the console version of the game, but instead appear in the Nintendo DS version. Interestingly, such characters that do not appear are mentioned only under the info section of Bat-Computer. *Most likely, this game is based on Batman: The Animated Series because of many different similarities. It has the same theme, same gray haired James Gordon, even the original Harley Quinn costume. The differences are that there was no Azrael, Jeremiah Arkham, Killer Moth, Mr. Zsasz, or Hush. Harvey Bullock, Mad Hatter, and The Riddler did not match their costumes on the show. Odd. | Links = * Lego Batman: The Videogame at the Lego Batman Wiki }} Category:2008, September